After Her Performance
by katdancer
Summary: Taken place after Christine is buried. Erik Must now be father to his daughter Charlotte (Lotte) with her mismatched blue eyes and tender heart, overlooks her own disfiguration to have a family again. Only difference is she still sees her mother after she has been laid to rest.
1. Chapter 1

After her performance, her child was no where to be found and when they finally found her on the pier, everything happened so very quickly. They had reached the pier and noticed in horror how Meg was holding Lotte in her grasp, a gun pointed at her head. As if on instinct, Christine had wanted to run to her daughter, but Erik had stopped her. Things seemed to turn out for the best when Meg released the child and the girl came running into her arms. But then, suddenly, there was a horrible gunshot and only seconds later Christine left the agonizing pain of the bullet entering her body. The young mother gasped in pain and grasped her chest as she struggled to stay on her feet. She felt weaker and weaker with every moment that went by and before she knew it, she heard herself beg for Erik to kiss her one last time…

Christine stood at Erik's bedside and stared down at him, hot tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered even though she knew that Erik wouldn't be able to hear her. "I love you…"

Lotte was with Erik now, and she struggled to call him Papa, so she sat down on the floor that night by her bed and began to pray. "Please help me to trust and call Monsieur Erik Papa. I know he's mine now, but I don't know what else to think. I just want my Maman back she would know what to do." with that Lotte climbed back into her bed and pulled up the covers. Before she closed her eyes she saw a shadow move in the corner of her room, making her more alert than she had been previously.

Wiping her tears away, she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and then turned and left his bedroom. Even though she knew that neither Erik nor Lotte could see or hear her, she made sure to make no sound as she walked over to her little angel's bedroom. And there she stood in the doorway of Lotte's room, silently watching her pray. How badly she wanted to go to her and hold her close to her, but Christine knew that she would never be able to do that again. She would never feel her child close to her again and wouldn't get to see her grow up. Tears shot to her eyes as she realized that the time she was allowed to spend with her daughter was over….

Lotte looked around her room and saw the figure at the door. "Maman?" the six year old called out. "Maman….Are you here, I'm so scared." she cried into the air. Charlotte had also done quite a bit of walking and attempted running that her foot had started to bother her. In a fit of pain she threw back her covers, her face squished tight and rubbed various places on her little foot as best she could knowing that her Mothers touch was the only one who could truly ease the pain. Lotte began to cry silently. "Maman…please come back…."

Christine hurried over to her angel's bedside and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her. "Shhh,…" she whispered, placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I'm here, Lotte…" she assured even thought she knew she wouldn't hear her. "Oh, angel, I'm sorry.."

"Maman!?" she reached out her hand to touch her. She was here beside her holding her close, well sort of, she didn't understand how this was possible. "But Maman how are you here? Aunt Meg shot you…we put you in the ground today…I don't….how?!" Lotte was confused to say the least.

How was she to explain if she didn't understand it herself? "I know, darling…" she nodded "I'm here to watch after you and your papa…." If she wasn honest, she was a bit surprised that her child could see her, but at the same time she was relieved. "I can't leave you yet…."

"You're gonna stay?" she looked up at her mother. "I don't want you to leave me either. I need to go tell Papa that you're here!"

"I'll stay here for as long as you need me," she vowed. But then, her smile slowly faded away as Lotte mentioned her father. "No, darling… " she shook her head "You're the only one who can see me. It's best for him if he doesn't know."

"But how am I supposed to keep you a secret Mama?" She curled back up under the covers. "And is it wrong that I still can't call him Papa? Not really….its so different."

"All you have to do is know that I am here, and it will take time, but I believe you will find the strength in yourself to call him what he truly is to you. He is struggling just as you are petite. Why don't you snuggle under the covers and I will sing you to sleep, and the pain away so that you wake well rested in the morning."

Lotte drifted off into her dreams of dancing where she would no longer be disfigured and accomplish much on the stage where her mother performed. Christine sat and watched her daughter sleep for a while, satisfied that she wouldn't wake again she moved along Eriks home, finding him over his piano asleep, no he was still awake. Just brooding. He didn't see her, or feel her sit on the bench beside him. She took a look at the music on the stand. It was untitled, but the notes were familiar. This was the first song he had written for her.

He had heard Charlotte's cries, but she had settled down enough that he figured that she simply cried herself back to sleep. That was a terrible thought. He shook his head. "I can't be the father she needs if I ignore her."

Christine wrapped her arms around him and he shivered at the sudden cold. She pulled away from him as he started to look around the room for what ever it was that gave the chill.

"I know, I'll build her something for her leg, something that will allow her to aid her mobility and strengthen the correct muscles. It's the least I can do for my child…its my fault she has the problem in the first place" he huffed and went to his workshop. Erik never slept. If he did it wasn't long. Erik worked into the early hours of the morning only stopping when it came to sizing it correctly. Charlotte would need to be awake for that.

Padding to her new room Erik cracked open the door, only to find his daughter with a book in her hands. Her strawberry blonde ringlets hung down mid back, as she leaned forward studying the book in front of her. He cleared his throat and her piercing mismatched eyes looked at him, offering a smile.

"Goodmorning, I – I found this in the steamer trunk at the end of the bed. Did these things belong to Maman?" She gestured to the book and loose papers. "I hope you aren't upset for my curiosity. I was often told it would get me into trouble."

"I'm not upset petite. – and yes they were your mothers, she kept many journals at the opera in paris. Most every gift from myself to her is in that trunk too. I think she would like you to read of her journey from Sweden with your Grandfather Gustave. To her moving to the Opera House and meeting myself." He thought of the memories held in her books. "But enough for now. I've been unable to sleep and I want to help you like I've helped some of my employees. – are you able to walk this morning?" Erik asked her gently.

Charlotte bit her lip and moved the covers off her legs. "It's stiff this morning. Maman used to rub the muscles for me, I'm afraid my little fingers aren't strong enough to do any good." She looked down at the mangled limb.

Erik moved her robe and nightgown up her right leg and Charlotte tucked it up around her thigh like a pair of short trousers to keep her modesty. He started at her ankle working from the bottom up, and back down again. He told Charlotte a story to fill the silence, of a young ballerina who missed her father and how the angel of music was sent to her. Of course Charlotte had already heard this story only slightly different from the way her mother once told her.

Christine stood just in the door jamb, where Charlotte wouldn't see her watching her Angel become angel once more to their daughter who needed someone in the world to bring her happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte thought her leg was doing better after some time and Erik held her hands as she stood up. "Are you ready for what I'm going to show you?" He asked with a smile. "Oui Monsieur" she pulled herself forward and Christine stepped away from the door and found a place to watch in the workshop, hopefully to remain unseen by Lotte.

Erik held Charlotte's hand going at a pace that suited her without struggle. When they got to his workshop he placed Charlotte on the bench. "Is this where you create all your props and things not musical" Lotte asked in curiosity.

"It is indeed." Erik picked up a leather and metal object that was about the length of Charlotte's mangled leg and had a hinge at the knee. Its original concept would help keep her foot turned the right way instead of pointing inward. "But this petite, will help correct that leg of yours and hopefully, allow you to walk with ease. I've made it adjustable so it can move as you grow as well." He fastened the top leather just above her knee and another just below and to her shoe. The metal pieces acted as a splint and a brace that made her foot turn the correct way.

"How does that feel?" Erik asked, lifting her to stand on her foot. Charlotte took a few steps and stopped.

"I don't know about this. It feels funny."

"Funny how? Is it something hurting or discomfort or just a new different feeling?" Erik asked kneeling on the floor to look.

"Well it doesn't hurt exactly. But my foot feels uncomfortable and unnatural. Maybe I'll just have to get used to it." She added and gave him a hug. "Thank you Sir. I don't think you understand how much this means to me."

Christine couldn't help but smile. He was going to change her world for the better and she had no idea how to explain any of this. He was a different angel almost entirely. But she was thankful. Thankful that her daughter would grow up knowing a loving father unlike the one she had lived with before. Christine thought back to when Charlotte had been born and Her eyes were his, and her leg all twisted. The midwife thought she wouldn't live through the night. But her Lotte had been a fighter, and still was. She was thankful to whoever it was that she could watch and talk with her daughter still even in death.

Erik smiled at his daughter, she looks so much like her mother with my eyes. He thought as he took her beauty in, despite her imperfections. "You're so welcome Petite – Would you like to hear me play the piano for a while or would you like something to eat this morning first?" He asked her.

"Can we do both?" She asked with her eyes bright. "Do you have any strawberries and pastries? I like those best." Erik took her hand and walked with her to the kitchen, her limp still noticeable but not as harsh.

"I think there are some left if that is what you wish." Erik placed a plate on the counter and poured juice into a cup, after the strawberries and pastries were served.

"Your mother used to eat this when we lived in the Opera house" He said remembering the past.

"Maman loved you a lot. She used to spend the night with me in my room telling me stories about you from her time in the Opera. I wish I could be as talented as her.

"Who ever said that you won't be?" Erik raised his brows at her in disbelief. "You have so much talent – I heard you playing the piano in your hotel when you arrived, I heard you sing with your Mother. Oh I wish I could have created a song for the two of you…" He sighed.

"You still can if you want. I'm sure Mama is watching from somewhere in heaven. She'll sing all over heaven I'm sure." I looked around wondering if I could see her around now. When I didn't I looked back and my Father and rested my head on his shoulder. "I can sing or play the piano if you want me to. – if it will help?

Erik nodded, "Are you finished with your breakfast? Then we can go make music together."

"I am," They stood and moved to the music room silently, except for the hinges on Charlotte's new brace. "I think your creation might really work. Once I get past the awkward feeling of it."

"Well that was its purpose. I want you to have everything Charlotte. The world is yours for the taking, I will make it so, just like I did for –" he choked on his words. "Just like for your Mother."

"You made her a star, she told me." Charlotte said as they sat on the piano bench together. "I was named after her in a story wasn't I? That's how I got my nickname. Maman used to call me Little Lotte…and tell stories of a little girl with a big imagination. She loved telling stories too. She was good at it." Lotte put her fingers on the keys holding still until the piano spoke to her. Then she played a gentle repeating melody. "I don't think Maman will ever really go away… I can feel her. Can you?"

Erik, listened intently. Imagining Christine here in the flesh with them, but no. The cold chill came back, Christine's ghost had put a hand on his arm reassuring him. "I do" He lied to his daughter to ease her own suffering. His own fingers joined Lotte's melody dancing through the room. She was his new world, new prodigy. She would be known. Charlotte's hands soon grew tired and Erik continued to play, turning the melody some different way, a familiar song that both of them knew. That's when Lotte began to sing.

"In sleep he sang to me…in dreams he came…"

Christine smiled, remembering the first time she sang those words. She couldn't help but sing with them. Charlotte turned and heard her mother, but didn't stop. Erik couldn't know about this. But surely he could hear her. There was a faint sound in his mind that Christine was there singing.

"Stupid Erik, shes gone you fool, you only remember her voice as she sang with you. " Charlotte's voice was similar, but not as perfect as Christine's had been. He would teach her, and they would move on.

Erik continued to play a different song quietly neither speaking. "Papa?" Charlotte spoke the word for the first time wincing slightly at how it sounded. "Can I call you that?" He nodded with a pull upwards of his lips. "I wanted to ask you something and feel free to tell me no if its too much but, I'd like to go shopping for a dress or two if that's ok? Most of my clothes are still in France…"

The music stopped and Erik looked at her. "I can arrange Ms. Fleck to go with you if you like –"

"No, I want – I want you to come with me. I don't want to go out without you. I can't loose you too!" Charlotte hugged him tight and Erik flinched, his arms up around the 9 year old, before bringing them around her in a secure hug.

"You won't loose me child. I promise I'm here. I'm here" He swore under his breath a prayer to the heavens that Christine heard. "How am I to do this without you Angel?!"

Christine thought hard back at him praying he would hear or know that she was there to help. Reassure her, be there for her, Love her, as you loved me. Its that simple. She wished she could hold them both in their troubles. Erik pulled himself together and after a moment the two were able to get up. "Lets go to the boutique. I'm sure you will find something of interest there, and we can see how the new invention works for long distances."

Erik grabbed their coats and had a carriage brought around. "Lets go shopping then petite" He tucked a blanket around Lotte's legs and settled next to her to keep the chill outside away.


End file.
